Akela (2016)
'Akela '''is the leader of the wolf pack in the 2016 live action film adaptation of Disney's ''The Jungle Book. He is voiced by Giancarlo Esposito. The Jungle Book (2016) Akela appears in the 2016 live-action film adaptation, voiced by Giancarlo Esposito. Esposito has described Akela as "strong and hardened" and welcoming of Mowgli into his pack, but at the same time, worried that Mowgli will one day compromise the safety of his family. Akela appears in the film as the alpha wolf, the strong patriarch of the Seeonee wolf pack. After his old friend Bagheera finds Mowgli in the jungle, it is Akela who approves of Mowgli's entrance into the pack and lets him be adopted by Raksha. He and Raksha teach Mowgli the ways of the wolves, and over time, Akela comes to disapprove of Mowgli using tools and innovative tricks, saying that they are not the wolf way. During the drought that hits the Seoni Jungle, the wolves gather with the other animals at the Water Truce, the watering hole where the animals make peace with one another in times of famine to drink safely. During their drinking, Akela notices Mowgli using tools to gather water and gives him a gentle reprimand. When Shere Khan shows himself at the watering hole for a drink, Akela orders Mowgli to stay behind him and refers to the boy as part of his pack when the tiger detects his presence. Shere Khan threatens the pack if they refuse to turn Mowgli over, and causes internal strife with his words. The tiger agrees not to violate the sanctity of the Water Truce and warns Akela that he will return when the monsoon season fills the Water Truce. After the encounter, the entire pack debates on whether or not Mowgli should leave the pack or not. However, Mowgli decides to leave so that no one is hurt because of him. With Bagheera agreeing to take him, Akela agrees that Mowgli should go to the Man-Village, and watches him leave. When Shere Khan returns, he and Akela sit together and discuss Mowgli. Akela says that Mowgli has left the jungle and that with him gone, he and Shere Khan have no quarrel any longer. However, the furious tiger attacks and throws Akela off a cliff, killing him. Shere Khan then assumes Akela's position as alpha of the wolf pack and tells them to spread the word of Akela's demise, hoping it will lure Mowgli back to his death. Akela's demise spreads quickly through the jungle and has far-reaching consequences, as it causes Mowgli to avenge him after hearing it from King Louie. With the help of Bagheera, Baloo the bear, and the other wolves including Raksha, Mowgli manages to kill Shere Khan, avenging Akela's death. In the aftermath of the battle with Shere Khan, Raksha becomes the new leader of the Seeonee pack while Mowgli is reaccepted by the wolves as part of their family. Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Deceased characters Category:Dogs Category:Live Action characters Category:Disney characters